


curiosity

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: He's strangely charming, that captain from the past.
Relationships: Charles Vance/Saru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> [i just think it'd be cute if vance had a forbidden crush on saru...](https://soft-galaxies.tumblr.com/post/638431703708336128/i-think-vance-having-a-forbidden-crush-on-saru) :3

He's strangely charming, that captain from the past.

Vance has other priorities, of course. There's no time for any kind of flirtation, harmless or not. Certainly no time for anything as frivolous as a crush.

But still. He can't help looking forward to the next time they'll speak. How he constantly feels like suppressing a smile at Saru's excessive politeness. The way Saru's eyes remind him of the summer sky from a planetside shore leave he can barely remember. There's so much he'd like to ask him.

When this is all over, if it's ever over -

Perhaps over dinner, someday.


End file.
